Reflection
by MaybeWeAre
Summary: Regina wants Emma to see just how beautiful she is. Feel-good SQ smut for the kinkmeme.


**A/N:** for the kinkmeme. "Regina wants them to see what she sees when she makes them come."

* * *

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Regina asked, and Emma's blush as good as answered that question.

"Oh, stop." The blonde flung an arm over her eyes, but Regina crawled on top of her and tugged it away, pinning her wrists down to the bed.

"Beautiful," Regina insisted, leaning down and pressing her lips to Emma's neck. She mentally cursed all of the people who had ever told Emma that it wasn't true. "You are, without a doubt, the most gorgeous woman I have ever met."

"Not compared to you." Emma knew that she should just give in. Regina had been almost to the point of touching her when she'd refused the compliment the first time, but she couldn't lie. She knew the truth, that while her face might be somewhat attractive the rest of her was littered with scars. That someday Regina would wake up and realize that she'd been wasting her time.

Regina got up abruptly at that, and Emma whined at the loss of contact. "Come here." The brunette extended a hand, and Emma took it and followed Regina to her full-length mirror. "Look at you."

Emma had a hard time tearing her eyes away from the reflection of Regina's naked form. But then Regina stepped behind her and Emma was forced to take a good look at herself. "I don't…"

"Keep looking," Regina ordered in a low voice, and Emma shivered and complied. She watched as well as felt Regina sweep her long hair over one shoulder and latch her mouth to the bared neck. Regina's arms circled her middle for a moment before one traced a path upwards, coming to cup one of the breasts that Emma had always deemed too small. "I love everything about you," Regina continued, her voice no more than a whisper, and Emma's eyes darted back and forth between fingers that were pinching at a nipple and the hand Regina had pressed flat against her abs.

"But don't you…" The hand left Emma's breast and tugged Emma's chin to the side so that Regina could kiss her hard.

"Stop arguing," Regina insisted. "I want you to look into your eyes and realize how amazing you are. This is the face that I love to see every day."

Emma turned her head back towards the mirror in time to see the hand on her stomach slipping lower, and Regina left off toying with her breasts to brace her with an arm around her waist. She forced herself to look back up at her face, seeing her eyes dark and her lips parted as Regina's fingers slid into her wetness.

"This is what you look like at your prettiest," Regina purred into her ear. "When you're desperate for me. When you beg me to touch you."

"Please," Emma whispered automatically, reaching back to hold onto Regina as two fingers curled up into her.

Regina stroked in and out lightly until Emma's eyes fluttered closed, and then she pulled out altogether. "Eyes open. You only get to come if you're looking at yourself."

Emma fixed her eyes on the mirror. Before she could plead again, Regina was in her deeper than before, stroking a spot that made her legs threaten to give way.

"Tell me," Regina said, setting a slow pace. "How beautiful are you?"

Before the blonde could respond, Regina added a third finger. Emma cried out, forcing her eyes to stay open. "Beautiful," she said breathlessly.

Regina moved her hand faster as a reward. "Do you want to see how gorgeous you are when you come for me?"

"Yes," Emma hissed.

Regina ground the heel of her hand against Emma, and the blonde pressed her hips back into her, desperate for more. "Look at you. How badly you want it."

Emma merely nodded, the sounds coming from her anything but coherent answers.

"Beautiful girl." Regina twisted her fingers, finding that perfect spot again. "Come for me, Emma."

It didn't require any prompting, really. Emma watched the pleasure overtake her features as she crashed over the edge, Regina's arm carefully anchoring her.

Emma finally let her eyes slip closed, unable to maintain eye contact with her reflection any longer, but Regina didn't scold, just took her fingers away and used both hands to guide Emma back towards the bed. "What are you?"

Emma pulled Regina down against her. "Beautiful," she replied, both about Regina and herself.


End file.
